Young Justice: Rise of the Amazing Spider-Man
by Spiderfan626
Summary: The Light have joined forces with Darkseid to conquer the Earth. Even with the inference of the Justice League and the Team every thing going as planned. However, it is said through an Orcale that they would be stop by the world's newest hero Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Spider-Man joins the team and battles new super villains created by the Light to destroy him. Spider-Man X Gwen
1. Only Threat

**I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice. The belong to Marvel Comics, WB, DC Comics. This takes place after the second season of Young Justice and Spider-Man has be a hero for 1 year. If your wondering why I stopped my other story, I was thinking about some of your comments and your right. I wanted a new and original story, and I came up with this. If you loved my first story, sorry but don't worry the Avengers will be in this story and they will play a big part in the squeal. Yes, I already planned for a squeal. I hoped you like this story instead so follow, Fav, Comment and Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Only Threat

July 5: Vandal Savage, G. Gordon Godfrey, and Desaad are teleported to Apokolips to meet up with Darkseid. Savage and Darkseid shake hands as Savage says, "Businesses as usual."

Yes, I admit, I wanted no part of your Light at first but once you told me of your plans, I couldn't resist. The year is ours, soon the Justice League and this team of sidekicks will be destroyed and the Earth will be ours." Darkseid said with a evil grin on his face. Just then his oracle at that Darkseid capture as he took over her planet. "I had a oracle sent here to let us her a sneak peek of our victory." Said Darkseid.

"Interesting, well, you may speak oracle." Said Savage. She was silent at first but then spoke, "I see, the heroes our Earth fighting to stop your Light. They will fall beneath your plans…" the villains grinned at this. "…but when a hero in a spider costume fights, Savage's Light shall be defeated by his army of heroes and you Darkseid will fail."

"No, no, the can't be right, we planned this to well! Not even, Superman will be able to stop us!" Said Savage in confusion and anger. "She must mean the new hero 'Spider-Man.'" Said Godfrey.

"My oracle is never wrong, which means in order to control this Earth, we need to destroy this Spider-Man before we proceed with our plans." Said Darkseid. Savage agreed with Darkseid, Spider-Man may have be around only a year but he had battle Super Villains, such as Doctor Octopus, Electro, Mystrio, Taskmaster, and even Doctor Doom. Savage tried Doom a member of the Light but he refuse saying, "You think too small besides if anyone going rule this world it will be Doom."

Doom had control over Latveria and has been trying to take over the world for a year but he was always been stopped by Spider-Man. However, he couldn't be arrested because Spider-Man didn't have any proof he was responsible for those crimes and he had diplomatic immunity. Savage always believed Spider-Man wasn't going to be a problem since day 1 but apparently he's more trouble than he thought he would be.

"The Light will do everything to kill this hero before the day comes." Said Savage. Then Godfrey spoke, "and I will make everyone think this hero is a menace."

Savage just shook his head, "No, I believe J Jonah Jameson has be already working on that for free. You no longer have any use to the Light."

Godfrey eyes widened at that. He started to run but was killed by Darkseid's omega beams.

July 6: A squad of mercenaries being lead by Taskmaster entered a weapons warehouse to steal nuclear missiles for Dr. Doom. They found what there were looking for when a web line caught to a mercenary and yanked him to a wall with Spider-Man trying him up in webbing. "Wow, stealing missiles that so unoriginal of Doom. He really needs to get a life." Spider-Man quipped.

"Spider-Man!? If I had known you would be here to try to stop me I almost would have done this for free." Said Taskmaster. Spider-Man always interfered with his missions. Even though Taskmaster could copy anyone's moves by seeing it, but Spider-Man somehow always manages to beat him. Spidey just said, "Then Doom would be wasting his dirty money on someone that was going to fail."

"You dare mock me in front of my men." Taskmaster said with his eyes narrowed. Spidey shook his head saying, "No, I'm mocking you in front of your boy band."

Taskmaster couldn't take it anymore; he had interfered with his missions for the last time. "Kill him!" he ordered his men. They charged at Spidey but he just kept dodging their attacks. Spidey then grabbed on one of them and threw him into two others saying, "Catch!"

They were knocked down long enough for Spider-Man to web the three of them up. The last two tried to ambush Spider-Man from two sides without him noticing but Spider-Man's spider sense went off. He jumped out of the way as they crashed into each other. Spidey quickly webbed them up, "That's the best you got? Man your boy band is really sloppy."

Then Spidey sent a web at Taskmaster, which Taskmaster used his sword to cut it. "You should know that move wouldn't work on me wall crawler. " he said with annoyed look. "I know that's why I improved my webbing."

Then a small Taser dart that was stuck on his sword and it electrocuted Taskmaster. It stunned him long enough for Spider-Man to punch him out. Then Spidey webbed up Taskmaster saying, "Tell Doomie I said hi." They he swung away leaving a note written, "Courtesy of your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

He started swinging around the city, looking for any more crime before heading back home. "I'll have to thank Dr. Connors for helping me created taser webbing. Even though Taskmater will know that move for next time, I should be able to take down other super villains a lot quicker, well maybe not Electro." He thought to himself. Even though he wasn't a big time super hero like the Justice League, in fact some people thinks he's a menace because of Jameson, he did have his own super villains.

When it was getting late he started it swing back to Queens when he heard some shouting, "Spider-Man!" He turned to see Captain George Stacy, one of the few cops that supported Spider-Man, calling him on a rooftop. Spidey swung to him, "Hey, Cap, what's new?"

"First, I wanted to tank you for saving my daughter from Mysterio last week." Said Captain Stacy. Last week, Mysterio kidnapped Gwen Stacy, Peter's best friend and childhood crush since Peter first lived with Aunt and Uncle, to black mail Captain Stacy have the cops arrest Spider-Man. However, Peter was close by when she was kidnapped, so he saved Gwen as Spider-Man and defeated Mysterio before he could get away. "No, problem but I got a funny feeling you want something else."

"Spider-Man." He turned around to see Batman and Aqualad walking up to them. "We need to talk." Said Batman.


	2. With Great Power

**I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice. The belong to Marvel Comics, WB, DC Comics.**

Chapter 2: With Great Power

His eyes widened under his mask as he saw the two heroes walk up to him. "Wow…. Batman and Aqualad, wait I thought he was Aquaman's partner and don't you have like four partners already." Said Spider-Man.

"We need your help." Said Batman. Spider-Man stared at him, "I'm sorry, I must had heard you wrong, it sounded like your asking for my help."

"He did. I was just as surprised as you are. "Captain Stacy said. Spider-Man just continued to stare at the two other heroes. Then he started laughing, "And they say Bats doesn't have a sense of humor. Alright where are the mini bat cameras."

"He's not joking, Spider-Man." Said Aqualad. "Six years ago, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, and I, became a stealth team for the Justice League. We found out an organization of super villains known as the Light used Starro biotech to control the Justice League to attack an alien planet so the could summon the Reach to Earth which brought Mongul to attempt to destroy the Earth just to not only control his War World but to make Luthor could run for President."

"Great bad enough Doom ruling Latveria. Now, Lex Luthor is running for President of the U.S. What next, Joker becoming mayor of Gotham city?" He asked sarcastically. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"We want you to join the Team and helps stop them." Said Batman. Spider-Man began to walk away, "Sorry, I've got my hands full with Doom, besides I work solo."

"We're serious, Peter Parker." Said Batman. Which made Spider-Man stop where he was, "You three know?"

"I known you were Peter for a few months now and never told a soul, not even my own daughter." Said Captain Stacy. "Batman managed to figure it out on his on his own."

"And I only told Aqualad because he is the leader of the Team. Besides the three of us no one else knows your identity." Said Batman. Seeing Spider-Man still wasn't so sure Aqualad tried a different approach. "'With great power, comes great responsibility.' Good words from a good man." Said Aqualad.

"Uncle Ben was the best." Said Peter sadly. Before he became a hero, he used his powers to try to become famous as Spider-Man. When crook robbing a store, he didn't stop as he ran past him. A few days later, a mugger shot his Uncle. When he caught his Uncle's murder, he found out it was the same crook he could have stopped when had the chance. That's when decided to take his Uncle's words to heart and stared help people even though Jameson was calling him a menace. "Peter, Dr. Fate and Zatanna intercepted a prophecy but it was fuzzy. However, we do know that only you can stop the Light." Said Auqalad.

"With training from both the League and the Team we are certain that you will be ready will be ready to stop the Light." Said Batman. Spider-Man took a few minutes to process this. Responsibility was going to up a notch. Not only he was going to need going need to protect the city; he was going to be need to protect the world from the Light and Dr. Doom. "I would say no, but the last time I looked the other way it coast my Uncle Ben's life. I'm in!" said Spider-Man

Aqualad was happy that Spider-Man agreed to help. "Meet me at the old abandon theater in New York and I will get you up to the Watchtower." Said Aqualad.

With that Spider-Man, start to swing home. With a quick change, he began to walk the rest of the way. On his way he ran into Gwen Stacy. "Oh, there you are Peter. I wanted to talk to today but you weren't at your Aunt's."

"Sorry, Gwen…I…I was caught up studying at the Library. What did you need?" asked Peter. "Well tomorrow is your Uncle's birthday and well, Harry and I wanted to get together with you and your Aunt to celebrate. "Uh…I might be late, I just joined a club, but I will be there." Said Peter. He almost forgot, his Uncle's birthday was tomorrow.

"Oh, okay, contrasts on the club. It would nice to make a few more friends." Said Gwen. Gwen and Harry had been Peter's only friends in his childhood. He hardly had any friends maybe he would make some on the Team he thought.

"Yeah, maybe I could introduce you to them." He suggested.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Gwen then said, "Well I better be going." Peter responded, "Yeah see you later."

They departed each other and they both went home. When Peter arrived home, Peter's Aunt May came up to him. "Peter, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was fine, I just joined a club." He responded. Aunt May walked up to him and hugged him, "Oh, that wonderful. Maybe, you can invite some of your new friends over for Ben's birthday."

"Uh...I only met the leader of the club. I'll met some of the others tomorrow and maybe late for the party but I will be there tomorrow." he responded.

"Invite them anyways, you could use some new friends." Said Aunt May. "Now wash up and get ready for dinner, you have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am" Said Peter as he went to go wash his hands. She was right tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Meanwhile, from the few blocks away from Peter's house. Someone was watching the whole event from a tall building. He was known as the Red Hood, "What makes you so special, Mr. Parker" He said to himself.


	3. Welcome

**I don't own Spider-Man or Young Justice. They belong to Marvel Comics, WB, DC Comics. Hey, Sorry it took for so long to update. I Have a big plans for this story and I need to figure out how it would all work together to make it up to you guys I will give the Avengers line up and mention some changes I made to the without spoiling what surprises I have for you. Well enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: Welcome

**July 7: **At a Blackgate prison, Slade Wilson was doing one-armed push-ups in his cell, while the other hand was behind his back. All of a sudden all of the lights went out and Slade cell door was blasted off. A blue man covered with electricity and wore black shorts enter Slade's cell. "So, you're the famous Deathstroke, the only one that was ever gone toe to toe with Batman for the longest period of time and yet you were beaten by a sidekick." Said Electro.

"He caught me by surprise, it won't happen again. So what are you doing in Gotham, besides breaking me out Max." Said Slade as he continued doing his push-ups. "Don't you dare call by that name again or I fry you into NOTHING! Look, Savage is paying us one million bucks to break in to Watchtower and kill the Spider-Freak, you in?" Asked Electro.

"Wasn't he the kid who caused my best student, Tony Masters, so much trouble?" Asked Deathstroke. This actually surprised Electro. "You trained Taskmaster!?"

"Yes, he abilities to copy other fighters moves was impressive but I gave him the skills to master his abilities and fighting. He was like the son I never had." He responded. "You mean besides, you crazy son, Wade?" Asked Electro.

"Who told you that Deadpool and I were related?" Deathstroke ask with anger with his one good eye. Electro smiled sheepishly, "Um…He did. Look that's not the point, here's the point, Spider-Man is going to join the Junior League today and with Doc Ock upgrading my powers, I can get any get us into Watchtower and we blow it up killing every hero inside. If it makes you feel any better Deadpool is busy with another job so he won't be with us."

"Fine, let's see if this amateur is as good as the Light thinks he is." He replied as he walked out of his cell.

Meanwhile, on the Watchtower, most of the League on mission looking for the War World. The only other members of the League that is on the Watchtower is Batman, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, and the Green Lantern, John Stewart. The Team that was also on the Tower on the moment are Superboy, Miss Martian, Tigress formerly Artemis, Kid Flash II formerly Impulse, Robin II, and Wonder Girl. Nightwing left the team for the moment because he blames himself for what happened to the original Kid Flash. Most of the Team went looking for clues of what the Light have planned with the War World on Earth except for Aqualad because he picking up a new member of the team.

"So, who do you think the new member going to be?" M'gann asked Conner. Superboy just shrugged, "Don't know but who he is, I think saw Batman smirked when they told us that there was going to be a member of the team."

"Batman smirked!? Did you you even know that was possible?" Wonder Girl asked her boyfriend, Robin. "Mostly I see it when he going out Wonder Woman or when he's impressed which isn't too often." He responded

"Wait, Batman and Wonder Woman!?"Everyone shouted out. Everyone was just looking at him with the mouths open. Even Batman start looking like he said too much. "I'm so dead." he said to himself.

All of a sudden the teleporter activated, _"Recognized: Aqualad, E-0-2, Spider-Man, N-0-1." _Spider-Man and Aqualad appeared from the teleporter. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Spider-Man joked.

Megan was the first to greet them. "Welcome to the team. I'm M'gann or Megan, and this is Conner, Cassie, Robin, Artemis, and Bart. I see you already met Kaldur." She said as they each nodded their head when they heard there name.

"Uh...you do realized you just gave me all, well except for Robin's, secret identities, right?" Spidey asked. "It's not we gave you our last names and our daily lives." said Superboy.

"Okay, then I guess just Peter for the time being. Otherwise it's your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." He introduced himself. "Great, another glory hog. Just do me a favor and stay out my way."said Artemis as she left the room.

"Forgive her Spider-Man, she just upset that our friend Wally, the original Kid Flash, was killed in action a few days back." Said Aqualad sadly. "I guess I can understand that but why is the new Kid Flash looking at me like he has seen Robert Downy Jr. walked into the same store he's in."

"Sir, It's a honor to fight beside you once more! Sir" Said Bart as he saluted him. Everyone was looking at at him and were wondering why they were saluted. However, it would have to wait because lighting was crawling all around the teleporter. Then appeared Electro and Deathstroke came walking out. "Spider-Man! Come out to play!"

**By the way, What do you think of the New 52 with Superman/ Wonder Woman? It's werid for me because it's always been either Clack/Lana or mostly Clack/Lois. That was just too random for me. I like Batman/Wonder Woman better. Is it just me? Well, here's my line up for the Avengers:**

**Spider-Man: he is the main charter after all and I have Peter/Gwen in this and trust me I will make Gwen's story interesting but other than that Peter's story is the same.**

**Captain America: He's still our famous WWII Super Solider but the only difference is he became a hero when he was 17 the super solider serum just made look old enough to join the army so he will be frozen when he's 21.**

**Iron Man: Think of the show Iron Man armored adventures and you got him and I most likely have Tony/Pepper. Age 16**

**Thor: 17 year old prince of thunder, was basnished to Earth or Midgard for disobeying his father, Odin. Same enchantment on hammer and will learn become a hero and that's it.**

**Hulk: 17 year old genius who was on a felid trip to a gamma base and gets exposed to gamma rays after saving his best friend Rick Jones and becomes the Incredible Hulk**

**Hawkeye: Artemis's cousin 17 year old cousin, and agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. Yes, S.H.E.I.L.D. exists here and Ultimate Nick Fury too because he's awesome.**

**Black Widow: 17 Agent of S.H.E.L.D., same story from the Avengers movie.**

**Wolverine: Well he's not as old as he is in the comics, in fact he's 21 exactly, but he still can't remember his past because of Weapon X, and still have his attitude and Sabertooth is his arch enemy and I might have a Logan/Artemis. What do you think of that? One more thing Spider-Man has met Wolverine but I'm not going into anything else until then.**

**Agent Venom: I haven't introduced the Venom symbiote yet, nor Venom aka Eddie Brock Jr. but I will introduce Eugene "Flash" Thompson soon, like always, he will be a bully to Peter but Spidey's biggest fan, and will eventually become a hero sometime in the middle of my stroy and even become a friend to Peter. He will be about the same age as Peter.**

**That's it for my Avengers members but I could use some idea's for other relationships and if you have any other idea for Marvel and DC heroes and villians just let me know. I try to make the next chapter sooner. Thank you and I hope your guys are enjoying this, Spideyfan626.**

**P.S. I might have a Stan Lee cameo in this just haven't figured it out where to put him in here yet.**


	4. VOTE POLL

**Okay this isn't an update for either story, I just want to let you readers and writers to let you know I have a vote what currently going on. It's on my profile page. I glad so many of you like my stories for people who enjoyed my Young Justice and Spider-Man story. I'm sorry I'm take awhile to update but I will get to it. I will not abandon my stories I have been working on. Right now I'm work on a Batman and Frozen Crossover called The Dark Frozen Knight. For those who don't know it's a AU of the both Frozen and the Batman: Arkham series. It takes place a few years after Arkham Origins and during Frozen. Features Kevin Conroy as Batman, Mark Hamil as the Joker, and Ron Perlman as Deathstroke. It will also feature other DC Villains such as Bane, Deadshot, Solomon Grundy and possible more. Right now I have a poll if you want to see the League of Assassins. The parings of the story are Bruce/Elsa, Anna/Kristoff and possible a little, if you say yes, Bruce/Talia. Just so you know the main paring is Bruce and Elsa but I might have a little of Bruce and Talia for old times sakes and she is in the Arkham series. So, I would like if you guys checked out both stories and help me with this vote. Like I said I'm still new at this and need a little input from you guys. Oh, and one last thing, If you vote now, for every story I finish, I will put a one-shot How it Should Have Ended fanfics for each of the stories I finished. It does not belong to me but I thought it would be fun to do. Don't you just love those videos. I own none of this, These charters all belongs to Disney, DC comics, WB, Marvel, and people who make those HISHE videos. I promise to update both stories soon. Spidey626**


End file.
